Conventionally, an oil pan is suspended from an engine body by directly mounting it on the engine body with bolts or the i :t like. The oil pan must be mounted very firmly by the bolts if sealing to an oil (oiltightness) and strength needed to suspend the oil pan and oil are considered. In this case, however, vibrations of the engine body are transmitted to the oil pan and noises are more radiated downward.
In order to restrain the noise radiation, employed was a method of restraining vibration transmission to the oil pan by placing a rubber between the engine body and the oil pan. However, a bolting force (mounting force) cannot be weakened since oil sealing should be insured. Thus, it is not possible to completely prevent vibration transmission. Another approach is to suspend the oil pan from a cylinder block via connection members so that vibrations are not transmitted to the oil pan. Between the oil pan and the cylinder block, provided is a floating adapter for sealing. The floating adapter is constituted by sandwiching a film resilient (or elastic) member between two members with an adhesive (Japanese Utility Model Application, Laid-Open Publication No. 4-109453). Another conventional approach is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, Laid-Open Publication No. 7-247861.
However, the conventional engine disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application, Laid-Open Publication No. 4-109453 encounters difficulty when the film resilient member for the floating adapter is fabricated and when the engine is assembled.
Further, the engine of Japanese Utility Model Application, Laid-Open Publication No. 4-109453 requires the members to be secured on the cylinder block and the oil pan, and the connection members to be fixed on the oil pan. As a result, there are three fixing points and the assembling process becomes complicated. Moreover, there are two contact planes between the cylinder block and one of the members and between the oil pan and the other member so that seal elements such as gaskets should be interposed to insure the sealing therebetween. This makes the sealing troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide an engine which can insure satisfactory sealing between engine parts while making an engine assembling process easier.